Pokemon Revolve: The Story of Team Jack
by Daltorus I. Xeno
Summary: This adventure of the famousTrainer of Johto, Jack Sekon, his quest to understand Pokemon relationships, and his Pokemon Team, who love to tell there side of the story. Rated T for language.


Me: Hey, Daltorus Xeno here with a request for all viewers and fanfic scanners.

I will be the series called Pokemon Revolve, a fanfic based of of a collage of my Pokemon teams. This will be up as soon as this request is filled.

And now to the request...

Although most of the OC's have been made by me, as most writers know, it gets harder to make different personalities for each OC. This is where I need your help.

If you want a chance to add onto my OC list and appear in one of my fanfics, please submit an OC of your own. I will give you credit for the character if I use it. That way I can't be held responsible for how ever the character may act.

Ying: (Out of nowhere) Okay, 1: This is basically saying you're lazy, and 2: You're the one who is going to write it, so you are responsible for what happens.

Me: Ying, don't you have a Steelix to annoy?

Ying: (shrugs) He's out cold via Fang's rant earlier, so I came to help. Be glad.

Me: Hmph. Fine.

Ying: As DX told you, we need more OC's to use for our adventures. I, the lovable Absol by the name of Yingyang, am here to give the details. As you know, those whose OC's are used will be credited for these OC's. But there are specifications and limits my diabolical writer has put to make you suffer.

Me: (chuckles evilly) I accept the compliment.

Ying: So here are the current OC's that are already made, so don't try and steal them, or Luna will burn your soul.

(Luna floats in) Luna: I can do that. Look in the Pokedex.

Ying: So first, here are the OC's for the Team. There is...

Fang, the bipolar Luxray who takes leading seriously.

Bloom, the kind Venusaur. (Yes, she is a girl)

Rocky, the egotistical, over bearing, son of a...

Rocky: (From behind the room) WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Me: I thought you said he was sleeping.

Ying: I thought he was to. But you get the picture. He's a brute of a Steelix.

Myself, Yingyang (Ying for short), the calm and slightly immature Absol.

Rocky: (directly behind Ying) SLIGHTLY immature?

Ying: AH! Don't sneak up on me you lug.

Me: Don't even start, you two. Rocky, go and see Bloom for a little Aromatherapy, and Ying, continue the request... or else! (Pulls a button with a picture of an alarm clock on it)

Ying: What the heck is that?

Me: Oh, just a little activation for an alarm clock I installed... in Fang's room! (Laughs maniacally)

Rocky: WHAT?

Ying: You wouldn't dare!

Me: Try me! (Finger rest on the button)

Rocky: I'm out! (Leaves)

Me: and you, Ying?

Ying: uuhhh... anyways, the last OC of the Team...

Luna, The smartass Chandelure.

Luna: I both accept and deny that compliment.

Me: So, that's it for Jack's Team. Yes, I know that is only 5 Pokemon when the limit is 6, but Jack likes to switch out the sixth every now and then.

Ying: Speaking of which, here are the OC's that will randomly appear on the Team:

Grex, the bastard of a Tyranitar.

Rocky: (From behind the room) it's true!

Crick, the awesome Galvantula, who (Ying looks at the ceiling) happens to be with us today.

Crick: (Drops from web on ceiling) Hey guy's! What's up?

Me: Well, you used to be. (A Razor Wind passed right next to my head)

Ying: Next time you make a bad joke, I won't miss. Anyways...

Clock, the battle loving Noctowl.

And last but not least...

Skyla, the lazy Gliscor.

And that's about it. Of course there is Jack, our Trainer, but most of the adventures will be from our perspectives. Though I wouldn't be surprised if the readers would skip Rocky's stories for being too simple minded.

Rocky: THAT'S IT! (Rushes into room) Get ready to be destroyed, Prick!

Ying: Bring it on, magnet head.

(Ringing noise heard in the distance)

Rocky: What was that?

(Ying looks back at me, my finger on the alarm clock button).

Me: Oops.

Ying and Rocky: CRAP!

Me: Heheh...I estimate you have (Fang burst through the door, an electric aura surrounding him) zero seconds.

Fang: What...the... FUUUUUCCCKK?

(Fang leaps at Rocky and Ying just before a blue "Censored" bar appears. Cries and biting noises can be heard in the background).

Me: (In background) this is temporarily censored due to excessive mauling via a Luxray. To continue this will be Luna.

Luna: Thank you, DX. Anyways, here are some basic plots on the OC's.

Species: No Legendary Pokemon! Starters accepted, but more famous Pokemon will less likely be picked. Also, you can create a Human OC to appear, just put "Human" in this category. Also, feel free to use Pre-evolved forms of a Pokemon. They may evolve at some point, but we will keep it at that stage as long as possible.

Name: Self explanatory. Nothing profound. We save that for the stories.

Personality: Very Important. You can put natures, but explain what they are, mostly to help our idiot master how to portray the character.

Me: You just lost awesome points from me, Luna.

Luna: And yet I'm still your favorite OC.

Also, make the personality compatible with the actual Pokemon. For example, I don't think there are Snorlax's that like to exercise.

Me: Now that is retarded, but true. If you submit one like this, I shall deem you as an idiot.

Luna: No you won't. You like it when there are oxymoron's, moron.

Move Set: For this, come up with moves that the Pokemon can know. Also, there is a limit of one move per OC that it might be able to use. Example of this: Fang knows Fire Fang, even though he cannot learn it in the game.

Me: It helps him deal with Rocky, since he is Ground and Steel.

An Example of what is not acceptable is a Zangoose that knows Dark Void.

Me: Again, you put that, you be an idiot.

Role: This is for us to see what you want your Pokemon to be.

Team Jack: Appears as a teammate.

Wild Pokemon: Self Explanatory

Trainer's Pokemon: OC Trainer's Pokemon

Summary: Important! Just put a few facts about your OC in this column. Don't put a life story, that's DX's job of fabricating one using your facts. Just a few things that may be needed to develop the character.

Me: Yeah. Don't do all the work for me. Be lazy.

Luna: Just like you?

Me: Again, losing awesome points.

Luna: and I care why?

Me: now regaining them for not caring. You go, Luna!

Luna: Thank you.

Favorite Food: Just cause Jack wants to know.

Me: Yes, he does need to know.

(Censor bar disappears. Fang is standing and next to him a badly beaten Ying lay's on the floor twitching).

Me: Now, Ying, did we learn a lesson?

Ying: (weakly) you...will...die...someday.

Me: (looks around) where did Rocky go?

Ying: If you want to know, may I suggest looking in heaven.

Me: What?

Fang: He slithered back to his room.

Me: Okay. You scared me for a second.

Crick: Would you like me to rap this up, boss?

Me: Thank you, Crick. This is why you are awesome.

Crick: No problem.

Okay guys, just to recap, make sure you follow the guidelines above. Here is a fill out list to make it easier.

Species:

Name:

Personality:

Move Set:*

Role:

Summary:

Favorite Food:

*do not use for humans.

Me: So that is pretty much it. Anything else, guys.

Ying: Make sure you people make some sensible characters. I don't want 2 nitwits to deal with.

Fang: You think dealing with you and Rocky is a walk in the park? If there were three of you, I probably would have killed someone by now.

Luna: Same here.

Crick: I personally don't care about who you make. I like almost all people.

Me: Why almost?

Crick: I don't like people who try to eat me.

Luna: The Fearow experience?

Crick: Uncool, dudette!

Me: I guess we are done. Please review or, like we warned before, Luna will burn your soul.

Luna: See you again. Maybe sooner then you think (Laughs evilly).


End file.
